


Spocklocked

by Kirk_Loves_Spock_221B



Series: Sherlock Holmes and the Adventure in Space [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Mind-Melds, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirk_Loves_Spock_221B/pseuds/Kirk_Loves_Spock_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the requested sequel to 'Treklocked'.<br/>Ensign Holmes and Watson adjust to their new surroundings.<br/>Sherlock has finally met somebody as brilliant as him that isn’t trying to kill him.<br/>And Spock has never come upon a human like this.<br/>The result? *Spocklock*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Game of Chess

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back! So Sherlock has finally met somebody as brilliant as him that isn’t trying to kill him. And Spock has never come upon a human like this. The result is a timid love story. Spock)Sherlock. Not Spock/Sherlock. It’s not slash. Just… extremely intense friendship that may or may not be confused with headcanon gay. <3 It isn’t meant as a crack!fic, but go ahead and consider it that if you will.

                 “Where do those two disappear to all the time?”, the captain asked as he removed some beef stew from the replicator.

                 Ensign Watson sighed. “Sherlock said they were going to play chess again. How often are Vulcans supposed to eat? This is regular for Sherlock, but…”

                 Kirk thought for a solid four seconds and then shrugged, having no clue as to healthy Vulcan eating habits. He exchanged a look with John and then they both burst into laughter.

(0)-(0)-(0)- (0)-(0)-(0)- (0)-(0)-(0)- (0)-(0)-(0)- (0)-(0)-(0)- (0)-(0)-(0)- (0)-(0)-(0)- (0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)

                “Ensign Holmes, you seemed distressed today on the bridge.”

                Sherlock smiled. “Spock, you should know such ordinary tactics as distraction don’t and never have worked on me. You learned such play from our captain, did you not?” The man moved his rook up a level.

                 Spock raised an eyebrow and positioned his king upon the highest platform in flight of Sherlock’s piece. “Even after spending over 103 hours on this ship, your use of deductive logic continues to fascinate me.”

                “103 hours…and 20 minutes?” Holmes adjusted his queen. “Check.”

                “Your calculations are flawed. 34 minutes and 58 seconds.” Spock repositioned one of his bishops. “Checkmate.”

                Sherlock did not put forward any obvious reaction, but gazed into the Vulcan’s eyes. “You seem pleased, _sir_.”

                “Such a title is not appropriate for a leisurely situation as the current scenario. And I am not pleased, for that is a human reaction. Merely…contented that I have, yet again, defeated you in this game.”

                “Well, one’s first four games are surel y not enough to judge him by. Perhaps another?”

                Spock opened his mouth, but whatever he had planned to say was interrupted when the room’s automated doors whooshed open and Doctor Leonard McCoy stood in the entranceway. “Lunch break’s over. I need both of you in sickbay, now.” The grim-faced man rushed out of the room.

                The Vulcan and the detective stood together. “It appears that we will have to continue our game at a later time”, the Commanding Science Officer said as he and the Ensign hasted after the CMO in the direction of sickbay


	2. Exploring Emotion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am SO SORRY. I forgot to exist because of this thing called Homestuck. I promise to not be a bitch and update when I say I will from now on.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is my attempt to explore the emotional relationships between John/Sherlock and Kirk/Spock. Enjoy.

                 Sherlock and Spock reached their destination only a few seconds after Bones did. As soon as the two crossed over the threshold, the doctor began to inform them of the problem. “I’ve got four patients, they’ve all got food poisoning. One of them is Jim, and another is Ensign Watson.”

                “Is he alright?”, the Vulcan and the Human inquired simultaneously, one with less emotion in his voice than the other.

                Dr. McCoy chuckled in spite of the situation. “They’ll live. We think it’s a problem with the food replicator. All four of ‘em are back there right now,  unconscious.” By the time he had finished, the two logical companions were already headed back towards the biobeds.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

               Sherlock released a breath as he rushed over to John’s side. ‘ _Caring is not an advantage_ ’, he could practically hear Mycroft saying, a voice from the past. Well, the past as in over one thousand years ago. Yet Sherlock could still feel the effects of the sudden emotional reaction to John’s potential condition. Advantages be damned, he simply could not stop caring about his one and only friend. For an undetermined time, he simply gazed at the rise and fall of Watson’s chest, basking in the equilibrium that the other man’s safety brought him.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

                Spock knew he should have been used to these circumstances by now. Jim was constantly in danger, and yet Spock felt himself worrying a miniscule amount more each time, until the ball of emotion inside him was nigh uncontainable. An emotion that warned of a day the odds and probabilities would catch up to the captain and Spock would be forced to take command of this vessel, suddenly alone. No other person made Spock feel- undoubtedly _feel_ , as this man did. The Vulcan felt concerned when Kirk was in danger, and felt jubilated when his captain triumphed.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

                Sherlock and Spock both looked up as Scotty rushed into the room. The chief engineer briskly informed, “There wasn’t be a problem with the replicator. They were poisoned.”


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two days since then, and both Captain Kirk and Ensign Watson were still in sickbay, however only John remained unconscious. The other two patients had been moved to a different wing, for they had consumed less of the poison and thus were recovering at a higher rate. Three extra medical officers had been assigned to remove the traces of what was now irrefutably poison from their bodies.

 Jim, for one, was getting sick of having so many tubes attached to him, but according to Bones it was the safest method in this particular predicament. In fact, Dr. McCoy had given him a rather long speech about exactly how the medical procedures were working, but Kirk had zoned out a bit. He was bored, oddly homesick for the bridge, and worried about the still-unconscious man in the biobed net to his.

 

Jim was about to ask Bones for a game of tic-tac-toe or something equally mundane to cure his boredom when the doors to sickbay slid open. Spock walked inside, his anxiousness evident on his Vulcan features. It was a rare thing to see Spock upset, but in the past few days he had seemed worried and, dare Kirk say, _emotional._ Jim had to admit, he was a bit flattered.

“Well, if it isn’t our concerned Vulcan. How’s everything on the bridge?” Spock frowned. “Everything is fine, the crew have adjusted to my being Acting Captain. I came to inform you of the advances Ensign Holmes has made-“ Jim cut him off, “Ooh, advances? He’s flirting with you, Spock?” Spock stopped himself from rolling his eyes and chose to ignore Kirk, he was often insufferable when bored.

“Ensign Holmes has made considerable advances in his deducting. As you undoubtedly know, he has taken on the task of finding who has poisoned yourself and Ensign Watson.” Spock paused, presumably for Jim’s affirmation. “Yes, I know. Why, what’s he figured out? Does he know who did it?” “No, but he does know several other key factors,” Spock started, pulling up a chair, ready to explain all that Holmes had told him over a poison-free lunch.

 

(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)- (0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)

 (Several hours earlier)

 

Obviously, the poison had not been meant to be fatal- it was an exact amount, 3 ounces, clearly the poison had been carefully measured and used according to its quantity. And since John had not died- for he was the only one to consume the entirety of his poisoned meal, Captain Kirk and the two others had eaten less- it was not intended to kill, only to render unconscious. But why? Sherlock pushed that thought out of his head for now, it made more sense to focus on who and how right now, since those to elements often coincided.

Whoever it was evidently had a sufficient, if not vast, knowledge of the technology behind the food replicator, which narrowed down the consulting detective’s currently nonexistent suspect list. They must be after the Captain- Because, of course, it was most likely that he had been the primary target, the other crew who had been poisoned were all in different stations, none on the bridge, so they weren’t targeting specifically, and the most logical conclusion was that they wished to target the Captain.

So, who on the Enterprise would both know how to work the food replicator _and_ be plotting against Kirk? Or, at least, they would show signs of disliking him, usually hen plotting people tended not to be obvious about it- Sherlock stopped himself, shaking his head.

All these deductions, made in fewer than three minutes, had hardly lead him anywhere. He wished he knew the crew better, then he’d have a mental suspect list by now. But he and John hadn’t been aboard the Enterprise long enough to know everybody. Speaking of John, or rather, thinking- He should go visit soon, as his flatmate was probably still unconscious. But first, he needed to tell Spock about his discovery. Spock knew the crew better and would hopefully be able to provide assistance.

 

(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)- (0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)-(0)

(Back to the present)

 

John had woken up while Spock was still explaining, so he’d had to start from the beginning. Now they were waiting for Sherlock to arrive. He was supposed to have arrived ten minutes ago, but was checking the food replicator for signs of tampering. It was obvious John was already getting impatient. He was usually a very patient person, he had to be to deal with Sherlock- but being unconscious for so long had put him rather out of sorts. Eventually, Spock tapped his communicator, but got no reply- strange, usually Sherlock answered his- oh. _Oh._ Spock hurried out of the room, quickly telling the other two where he was going. Something had happened, and Spock was fairly sure he knew exactly what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got the plot figured out (Last time I just came up with it as it went) so special points to anyone who can guess, or deduce if you will, what happened. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Just a warning that I am postponing thiz project untill June, due to high school.

**Author's Note:**

> I shall update once every 2-5 days.


End file.
